


Safe In This World of Ours

by JustAStarWarsGirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #Steve Rogers, #Teacher Reader, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAStarWarsGirl/pseuds/JustAStarWarsGirl
Summary: Reader is a teacher and is writing report cards. Steve Rogers is her fabulous and understanding boyfriend. This is just a little peek into their life when Reader is trying to finish writing reports and Steve is being wonderfully supportive.





	Safe In This World of Ours

Sleep. That fleeting yet wonderful activity that Y/N loved to do. She loved to cuddle up in her bed with her sweetie, and just let him rub her back, play with her hair, and help her to relax enough to go to sleep. Those moments with Steve with her some of favourites. 

Her job, however, had a different plan these days. It was the night before report cards were due at the office, and Y/N was frantically trying to finish what felt like a dissertation on each of her young students. Every time Steve walked by her at her desk, she seemed to be hunched over the keyboard even more, muttering to herself “how do I say that what’s his name runs around the room all day and doesn’t listen”. Her attempts at trying to put a challenging behaviour into something kinder and more positive was making Steve wonder why teachers couldn’t just be blunt. 

“Y/N, seriously, can’t you just tell these parents the truth? That their child is not following directions and is a little terror in the classroom?” Steve finally asked after bringing Y/N her tenth cup of herbal tea that day. 

“Oh Steve, I would if I could, but we have to be positive and encouraging to the parents. How does ‘Jason is a very energetic, enthusiastic, and creative member of the class’ sound?” Y/N replied while holding her head in her hands.

“It sounds like Jason runs around the classroom and paints on his friends,” Steve mumbled as Y/N burst out laughing.

“You aren’t that far from the truth, love” she replied, still chuckling. 

Steve looked and the clock, saw the time, and grimaced. “Y/N, you need to call it a night. You know how early that alarm goes, and I’m off tomorrow with Bucky on that mission to… well, to somewhere I can’t say. You need to sleep. I need to sleep. We both sleep better in the same bed, and I don’t want you exhausted the whole time I’m away.” he said, as he rubbed Y/N’s very tired shoulders. 

“I know, I know. Just let me finish this one, and I can do the last kid tomorrow morning before work. It’s one of my easy kids. I just need to get this one done first.” Y/N muttered as she frantically typed away. 

Steve frowned a little, rubbed her shoulders again, and went into the kitchen of their apartment. Y/N quickly finished typing up the last bit of information on the energetic and creative Jayson, saved, and shut down the computer. She turned to look where Steve had gotten off to, and listening carefully, heard him softly singing to himself in the kitchen. She quietly followed the sound of his voice, and saw him putting together her lunch for tomorrow, while he sang an old song they loved to dance to. Y/N walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and breathed in deeply. The feel and the smell of Steve always calmed her, always settled her, and as he turned around to embrace her, she knew that she was safe her, with this kind hearted and understanding man. Steve kissed the top of her head, and rubbed his face against her messy hair. “Done?” he murmured. 

Y/N nodded, softly humming a yes, and yawning a huge yawn. “Baby, did you pack my lunch?” she asked, knowing that he did, because whenever her job got super busy, he stepped up and helped her out. 

“Course I did, doll. Gotta take care of my girl when she’s working too hard.” he whispered into Y/N’s hair, squeezing her a little tighter. He knew the mission he was leaving on would last a few days and wasn’t the most dangerous one ever. But things happened, and he’d take every moment he could in this little world Y/N and he had created. 

“Stevie, let’s head to bed. Morning will come sooner than we want, and I just want to snuggle in with you while I can. No more school, no more mission talk, just us, kay?” she asked as she took Steve’s hand to lead him back to their bedroom. Steve just nodded and followed along. 

Soon, they were tucked into their bed, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Content, cozy, whispering sweet words of love and care, knowing that tomorrow they’d have to face the real world again, with goodbyes and stress. But for now, they held each other as they fell asleep, and hoped they would both be back here before too long.


End file.
